Hatter's New Admirer
by MorganaChicka
Summary: Someone has her eye on Tarrant. Unfortunately its not the same girl Tarrant once knew. She happens to have a terrible secret. Mad Hatter/OC Sucky summery, great story! :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Not much to this story. Just a little idea I had one day, thought I would try it out on paper. Oh and its based 2 years after Alice in Wonderland 2010.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. But I do own Lilly and her friends. ;D

Chapter 1

"Lilly! Lilly you come down here at once!" One of the maids yelled up to the second floor. "You'll be late if you don't slip on that gown and hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" A voice answered within the hallways upstairs. Soon enough a little black haired head poked out above the stairwell. "Look, just give me five minutes, Ursula. I just need to fix my hair."

Ursula huffed out a laugh and crossed her arms. "Fix your hair? Darling that hair is flatter then a board, there is nothing in the world that can curl that hair." Soon after Ursula's little comment Lilly growled in frustration and stormed downstairs. Lilly decided to wear a cute knee-length dress that was blood red and had little black hearts scattered throughout the fabric. She also wore a long red bow in her hair to match her dress.

"Well," Lilly thought for a moment. "If I can't get it to curl then does it just look good straight?" Ursula coughed out another laugh and snorted.

"You look fine. Now we have to get going now! You only turn 18 once." Before Lilly could protest Ursula had pushed her out the door.

Lilly's POV

God this was so nerve wrecking. Look at all these people surrounding me. I mean their all here for me. To watch mommy's little angel become… oh god I can't even think about it. When Ursula and I first arrived all I did was wonder around. It was extremely painful trying to make conversation with people when they were constantly afraid of you. I mean it was **my **party after all, at least act like you enjoy talking to me. I must focus though; I can't let a little thing like that ruin my night.

As I was admiring the handy work of the decorations I couldn't help but think, why me? I mean I had many other brother and sisters, why would my mom choose the smallest, palest, and meanest of them all. I quietly laughed to myself. Well of course she picked me, I was becoming the next-

"Go up there child!" Ursula said tugging arm. "They're about to announce you as the new queen."

As soon as she said that my face grew hot. Oh god, I'm really gonna do this. As I passed the people in audience I couldn't help but be paranoid to if they could hear my heart pounding as loud as I heard it, or maybe they can read my thoughts! Oh god I certainly hope not. Before I could have my chance at a mental breakdown Edna clawed her way passed the mind readers and pushed me up to the main 'guy', I don't know what they call him, of the court. He was old and extremely tall. About 6'7 I'd say, this old man was tall. Before I could comment he glanced down at me and sighed.

"From past requests by our Queen this will be a very quick and straight to the point initiation. Well let's start shall we?" He stifled a coughed and placed a wrinkly hand on one of my shoulders. "By requests from most of the court and the Queen herself. I now declare Lilly…" The man looked down at me hopefully but I just shook my head. "I now declare… Lilly, just Lilly, the new **Red Queen**."

Behind me were cheers of joy by the people who I so sorely despised. For they may have thought I would be nicer and more forgiving than my mother, but they were terribly wrong.

**When Lilly was 16**

"_Ursula! Ursula, look at the funny hat man! Look! Look what he's doing with his hat!" Lilly exclaimed while trying to pull from Ursula's strong grip. Lilly had heard of this hat man before, from captured prisoners, but she had never believed he would be so magnificent. _

"_Lilly stop it right now! Your mother sent us to investigate on who is holding this festival." Ursula scolded, but Lilly only pulled harder. "You know festivals are forbidden." _

"_I want to see the hat man!" Lilly pulled harder._

"_Fine! Look just stay in this area and when I come back you'd better be here. Don't go sneaking off!" Ursula ordered, Lilly just nodded and groaned. When Ursula nodded at her, she pulled away. _

_She ran free and pushed her way through the crowd to see the silly hat man perform. _

"_Any requests lady's and gentlemen?" The man questioned the audience. A couple of small children much younger than Lilly raised their hand. "How about you!" The man pointed to a small girl who looked to be about 5. _

"_Umm… well Mr. Hatter, I would like a new doll. My old one was torn up by a mean Red Guard." The small child began to sniffle and cry a little when Mr. Hatter pulled out a few little pieces of cloth and began to sew. _

"_No worries my dear, I'll make you a beautiful doll in no ti- Well look at that! It's finished." The hatter laughed and handed her the doll. The audience clapped including Lilly. She smiled up at the Hatter and gazed into his light emerald eyes. The little girl smiled and ran off to show her family. Lilly couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but decided to raise her hand. _

"_Oh yes, how about you?" Hatter pointed at Lilly. Lilly was so hasty about raising her hand that she really couldn't think of anything. _

"_Well… I don't know. What can you make?" Lilly questioned. The Hatter just clapped his hands together and laughed. _

"_Well my dear girl, I can make dolls, hats, bonnets, napkins, dresses-dolls dresses-small hats-big hats- medium hats- any hats- hats that look good on you-because your beautiful-but not like that!-I mean I'm not saying that your ugly-I'm saying that your beautiful-but I don't mean it like that-well I do mean it like that-but not in that way…" _

"_Mr. Hatter!" Lilly laughed trying to stop his babbling. _

"_Thank you. I'm fine." He breathed. Lilly giggled and proceeded to think of her decision. _

"_Can you make me a hat? Not just any kind of hat, a special hat. I want it to be special, because your special and I want to remember you." Lilly smiled hopefully and watched as the Hatter's grin grew wider._

"_Well of course my dear, but it will take me some time. Be back here in 2 hours and I will have your special hat." Lilly nodded but then pulled out a small pendant. _

"_Can you somehow put this on the hat also?" Hatter looked at the pendant closely, it was a small silver Tiger Lily. _

"_Well, I suppose I can deary. I must be off to work if you want that hat. Please to meet you… uh…"_

"_Lilly." She finished for him. _

"_Lilly…" He whispered and gave a small crooked smile. Before she could finish her farewell, he had already disappeared._

"_Lilly there you are!" Ursula yelled from behind her. "Come come child we must be going now. Some people know who we are." Before Lilly could protest, Ursula had her on a carriage and on her way back to the castle. _

**2 Years past since the banishing of the Red Queen**

Tarrant's POV

_Tarrant took a couple steps back and sighed happily. It was finished. He then realized he had taken up much for time then he had planned and quickly ran back into the festival. He ran out into one of the streets, hat in hand… but she was nowhere to be found. Had he taken to long? Did she grow bored and leave? Tarrant sat down on a log and began to question himself. He still had her pendant, he had to somehow return the pendant… along with the special hat he made for her. But when would he ever see those pretty blue eyes again?_

Tarrant couldn't help himself but constantly stare at it. It was one of the best he's ever made, and it was still on the stand… untouched. He constantly wanted to work more on it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still couldn't help himself but bring it almost everywhere with him, to balls, to week long meetings, no matter the event he would always bring it in case it needed fixing. It never did.

The pendant still hung there, sometimes swinging back and forth due to currents of wind. He never really looked closely at it until he applied it to the hat. It was indeed a small silver lily, but it ad burn marks and small red stains on it. Tarrant liked to think of the stains as paint… but in Underland at that time, it would have been a miracle if it was only paint.

He would constantly worry about her, even in his exotic dreams he would see her awe and admire the hat but only to be dragged away by some unknown force, leaving the hat behind. He wanted to save her, but he couldn't. The dreams occurred often even when Alice arrived. He had hoped she would be his answer to a new life but she left him alone in Underland once again.

Tarrant sighed and walked out onto the deck of his room in the White Queens castle. He didn't know why, but she wanted to speak to him about some important mission. He has been here for a couple of days and he has been growing very impatient.

"Tarrant?" A soft voice behind him spoke. He turned around quickly to be welcomed by the White Queens dark smile.

"Your majesty." Tarrant said with a bow. Mirana smiled gently and placed her hand on Tarrant's cheek. He grew shaky under her touch, nervous about the news to come.

"I have a favor to ask of you Tarrant." Mirana said, still with her hand on his cheek. Tarrant nodded once and listened on. "It's hard for me to ask you this but… well I have been informed by Bayard that the Red Queens court has chosen a new queen. A child of Iracebeth which was unknown to me. I first requested that Chessur go and… well spy on them. To see if they are planning anything. Unfortunately he refused unless he was by your side, well not your side, but your… um… Hat's side if there was anything to happen to him. Tarrant Hightopp, will you accept my favor?"

Tarrant didn't even have a second thought and immediately said, "Yes. I accept your favor. For the safety of Underland."

Lilly's POV

I could just barely remember the night when I asked my mother why she named me Lilly. But of course that was a mistake and she slapped me, saying that I shouldn't question the Queens decisions. It was a while later until one night before bed she decided to tell me.

_I named you Lilly because when you were a new born you reminded me of a flower... Flower's disgust me. Besides, your head is much too small. Much like mine when I was young, when I was stupid and foolish. _

Even though I wanted to deny it, she was right. My hair was light brown and my eyes were bright blue, and I was a fairly happy child… with a normal sized head. But that beauty soon disappeared. Leaving the castle was forbidden and I was stuck to a life of darkness. Sometimes I would look out the window and watch the other children playing, jealous of their joy. I would rant on and on to my mother of how I so desperately wanted to kill them for being happier than me. Then one day, we did. The small children were sentenced to their death when they were caught playing on our territory. Seeing their small little faces filled with tears made my heart sing. After that, my appearance began to change.

My hair darkened to a death black and my eyes became pale and lifeless, unfortunately my head stayed the same size. My mother thought I was quite pretty, well in her words "Okay looking". My only desire was to please my mother, so I started to wear dark clothing and act unkind to our servants. This wasn't hard, after a few years I began to feel no compassion or love at all. And that's when I started to see what my mother saw. Everyone was just…. Jealous, jealous of my looks, my power. How could they? How could they treat me like that just out of jealousy?

"Jealousy…" My lips hissed out of hatred against Underland.

"Yes my lady?" A small frog servant asked beside my throne. I looked at him and glared, "I didn't say anything." The frog yelped a little and straightened back up into to his position. Without even one glance at me.

"My lady! My Lady!" A guard was screaming from down the corridor. He was running and tripping all over himself. Must be something important. Once he approached me and he bent down to catch his breath.

"What is it now?" I yelled, which caused him to flinch. I had no time for his dilly dallying.

"Um… oh uh we found a spy near the castle. He's one of the important warriors of the White Queen, his name is Tarrant Hightopp, but he's commonly known as Mad Hatter." He nodded quickly and gestured towards the doors. I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Strange name… Bring him in."

The giant doors at the end of the corridor opened and a few, maybe five guards were surrounding the prisoner. It took them a while to approach me, but I was tired and wanted to get on with the dreadful day.

"Off with his head." I mumbled without even looking up. I could hear the guards stop, and whisper to one another. Finally one walked forward.

"B…but my lady. He could be used for… information."

"I said off with his head!" I stood up from my throne and looked angrily at the guards. Until I caught a glimpse of orange in the corner of my eye. I looked over and… the silly hat man was standing there, plain as day, as my prisoner. Before I could stop it my mouth began to form a very large grin. I couldn't believe it. My long lost hat maker, the one I constantly couldn't stop remembering was right here! As **my** prisoner. Oh as always I felt so blessed.

Concerned, the guards took a couple steps forward. "No need to worry boys." I reassured them. "I'm perfectly fine." Confused, the Hatter titled his head a bit and started to smile also. The guards noticed this and quickly dragged him forward.

"Um…" One of the guards began, "The sentencing?"

"Oh yes!" I tapped my chin a few times with my index finger and thought hard. I didn't want to kill the hat man that took my interest, but how could I keep my reputation up.

"Ah ha!" I said aloud. Everyone turned their attention towards me. "Mr. Hightopp, I officially sentence you… to a life of servitude towards me. And you are never to leave this castle unless you are told to do so and accompanied by a guard." The hat man's face automatically lit up when he heard that I wasn't going to kill him. The guards looked disappointed but didn't argue with my decision.

"Your punishment begins tomorrow; tonight you will stay in the dungeon. Guards, take him away." They nodded and dragged him away. I watched as the silly hat man happily skipped towards the dungeon. As I watched he turned his head towards me, and winked.

I felt as if my heart almost stopped beating right there. What was it about this hatter that made me so… excited? I immediately ignored the feeling and became a tad concerned. Did he know who I was? Does he know that I am that little flower killer from a few years back? I shrugged off the paranoia and sat back in my throne.

Tarrant's POV

The look on her face was hilarious when she saw who he was. No one expected Tarrant Hightopp to be captured this easily. Okay, yea he wasn't planning on being captured, but the White Queen ask him to see who the outlands have arranged as their new queen. He never knew it would be a darling little girl like her! There was something strange about her though and Tarrant couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Her voice was… recognizable, like he has heard it before. How peculiar.

Tarrant shook his head and leaned back up against the dirty dungeon walls. Could she be? No of course not, Lilly was much sweeter and certainly nicer looking then this Queen. They looked almost identical though. No, the Lilly he once knew had long, wavy, light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. This unfortunate mess had board straight, black hair, with sickly pale eyes.

He chuckled and laughed off his thoughts. He decided he would probably need a good night sleep if he was going to impress this imposter of a Queen tomorrow.

The sounds of clinging metal and talking guards awoke Hatter. At first thought he was still in his home just having a silly dream, then he unfortunately remembered the past day. Tarrant felt a tugging on his arm and lifted his head to see who it was. One of the red guards was tugging on his jacket insisting that he would rise.

"Get up." The frustrated guard mumbled. With one last tug Tarrant was forced to his feet.

"Well my good sir, I didn't have much of a choice did I?" He smirked while brushing off his coat. The guard groaned and pushed him up the dungeon stairs.

"The Queen wants you to start as a servant ASAP. I can't let her down because of your sluggishness." The guard demanded before one last push at the first floor. "She's in the throne room to your right. Don't try anything funny Hatter. There are Red Guard's everywhere and they will kill you if you try to escape." Tarrant gasp at the last part but the guard just groaned and walked off.

There was no possible way to escape and he knew it, so he might as well make this a fun experience. Tarrant plastered on one of his best gap-tooth smiles and trotted into the throne room.

To his surprise, the Queen wasn't in her fancy chair giving orders. There were still little outland servants and he decided it was best to ask of the Queens whereabouts.

"Excuse me kind sir," Tarrant said to a servant standing beside the throne, "Do you know where I could find the Red Queen?"

The nervous servant nodded and pointed towards another door. "She's in the ball room just through those doors."

Tarrant tipped his hat and thanked the servant. He couldn't help but think to himself, why did the Red Queen have the sudden urge to dance?

Queen Lilly's POV

It was bigger than I had remembered, but it was still as magnificent. The red and black drapes covering the walls and the ceiling were big and silky. The ballroom floor was made out of black marble, perfect for dancing. Ever since I was a little girl I have always wanted to learn how to ballroom dance. My mother said it was a waste of time, so I never did. When my mother was defeated and banished I eventually learned when I was 18 by my maid Ursula. As ugly as her name is, she is a beautiful dancer. By the time I turned 20 I had learned almost all the dances in Underland thanks to my wonderful maids.

Now here I was, in a white ball gown, dancing with myself. Swaying back and forth to the music in my head, because that's all I had. I closed my eyes and moved my feet rhythm by rhythm, my black hair swayed back and forth and I couldn't help myself but smile. I was so zoned out in my own world that I didn't even notice the silly hat man by the doors starring at me. I continued to dance until the song in my head came to a finish. Breathing heavily I looked behind me to see Hatter starring at me in amusement and in amazement. _'Didn't think the Queen of death could dance did ya?' _I thought to myself.

"Yes?" I said sweetly. He snapped out of his gaze and trotted up to me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was told by one of the guards to ask of any favors from you." He finished his sentence with a quick bow. I just chuckled and looked around the ball room. _'It wouldn't hurt to try' _I thought _'It's not like anyone comes in here anyway.' _

I looked back at the hatter and offered my hand. "Dance with me." It was probably one of the most foolish decisions of my life, but I always was so desperate to find a dance partner. One that I actually liked, not an in-love servant or a crushing guard. The Hatter stalled for quite some time until I gave him a slight glare, he then smiled slightly and grabbed my hand. His face showed that he was expecting his hand to melt away or something. I just rolled my eyes and dragged him into the dance floor. He placed one hand on my waist and the other in my right hand. Sadly, I didn't think this plan through so we didn't have any music. Fortunately for us, Tarrant Hightopp loved to hum.

He was an amazing dancer, which was a surprise. Usually you would think a mad man like him would be more interested in free style dancing or other crazy things like that. The way he glided us throughout the room was astonishing. We swayed back and forth, our bodies moving together in unison. He wasn't bad at humming either, he kept a steady beat and I could clearly recognize the song. I just couldn't help myself but to look into his eyes. They were a lighter, softer green then I remembered. But throughout the dance he kept his eyes off me, I noticed this and my chest started to hurt a little. It was weird so I ignored the feeling and looked down to the floor.

There was something inside of me, some little voice that told me Hatter was special. Then there was that large powerful devilish voice, the one that told me to stop fooling around and kill him already. Usually it's in my blood to listen to the overpowering voice and punish someone like Hatter for touching me, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let that voice win. The little voice was the one that made me truly happy.

Sooner than I wanted, our strides began to slow down as did his humming. Then we came to a complete stop. It seemed like an eternity until he finally let my hand and waist go, but I didn't mind. I knew he was waiting for further orders, which disappointed me.

"I have no further orders for you," I reassured him, "I…. um… Get back to your stand by my throne. I'll be there in a minute." Hatter gave a small smile and left the room. It took me about… oh say about 10 seconds before I realized what an **idiot** I was! I wanted to behead myself, I was so mad. How could I let my guard down like that? Dancing about the castle like a little girl was extremely absurd! If mother were to hear about this she would have killed me… literally!

What if… what if Hatter tells any of the guards about this? My reputation would be ruined! I paced back and forth on the marble floor till I came to a stop. I chuckled lightly and took a look at my nails, _'Besides, if he were to tell anyone.' _That devilish little voice popped in, _'No one would believe him and…'_

"I could just kill him." The words slithered out of my mouth as I smirked slightly.

AN: So now we know that Lilly is an extremely odd little girl. Actually she's not as little since the last time Hatter saw her. I know your thinking, WHY WOULD HATTER DANCE WITH THE RED QUEEN! Because he doesn't want to be beheaded of course! Silly readers…. PLEASE REVIEW! If I messed up on anything, which hopefully I didn't. And hateful reviews are not appreciated; this is my first fan fic so give me a break!


	2. Note

**Okay so I have a horrible case of writer's cramp. Taking a break off of Alice in Wonderland. I promise I'll continue the story but for now I'm more into Batman but I PROMISE I'll be back! :D Thank you for those who have reviewed but I can't think of anything for now! **


End file.
